iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
342 BC
[[ስዕል:342B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 117: 342 BC. Previous map: 365 BC. Next map: 324 BC (Maps Index)]] 342 BC - RISE OF PHILIP THE GREAT MAIN EVENTS 361 BC - Schirm in Boigeria Although some accounts have suggested that Brenner III was killed shortly after burning Rome, the European chronicles have him continuing as ruler of the Swabian-Bavarian empire until 361 BC, when his four sons succeeded him: Schirm as overlord of Swabia-Bavaria, Gotfrid in Moesia, Matshor in Sibenburg (Transylvania), and Horkaz over the Wends. The other Getae lands beside Sibenburg may have been ruled by Antheas (Ateas) by now. He is the first Getae ruler known by name since Tanabonta a century earlier. He also briefly ruled in western Scythia from 349 until 339 BC, after which it was seized by the Teutons and Wends led by Matshor and Horkaz. 359 BC - Philip II in Macedon From 359 BC, there was quite a bit of turnover in the southern Balkan monarchies. In that year, Perdiccas III was succeeded by his infant son Amyntas IV, with Perdiccas' brother Philip as regent. Within the year, Philip had declared himself king, usurping the title. Also in 359 BC, on the death of Cotys I, Odrysian Thracia was divided in three parts, with Cersobleptes the east, Berisades in the west, and Amatokos II in Central Thrace. And in Paeonia, Agis followed Teutamado. In 358 BC, Artaxerxes III followed Artaxerxes II in Persia. The southern parts of Illyria or Epirus were independent of Schirm by this time, under king Grabus. Lyccaeus succeeded Agis in Paeonia in 356 BC, while Pleuratus succeeded Grabus in Illyria. Paeonia was subjected to Philip of Macedon after 354 BC. Amatokos of Central Thrace was subject to Philip of Macedon from 353 BC. Cetriporus succeeded Berisades in western Thrace in 352 BC, and was also subjected to Philip, and Teres II followed Amatokos in Central Thrace in 351 BC. As for eastern Thrace of Cersobleptes, it was also invaded by Philip in 352 BC, but he did not completely annex it until ca 341 BC. As eastern Thrace fell to Philip, Antheas king of Getae also seized control of the northern parts from Cersobleptes. Philip also managed to conquer Thessaly in 352 BC, and Molossia in 343 BC. In the Bosporan kingdom, Spartokos II and Paerisades I succeeded Gorgippos and Leucon in 349 BC. Paerisades ruled alone from 342 BC, but he is not thought to be the same as Berisades who ruled western Thrace 359-352 BC. 358 BC - Coups in Eriu In 358 BC, Ugaine Mor of Eriu was killed by his brother Bodbchad, who usurped the throne, and ruled a day and a half before he himself was killed and overthrown by Ugaine Mor's son, Loegaire Lorc. In 356 BC, Loegaire was likewise killed and overthrown by his brother, Cobthach Coel Breg. In Britannia meanwhile, Gurgant was followed by his son Guithelin in 354 BC. By this time Gurgant is said to have redirected the Irish to settle Ireland, surely meaning that the brief Irish administration of Ugaine Mor had been expelled by now. Since Ugaine Mor is the only Irish High King attributed an overseas empire, it must be assumed that his squabbling successors ruled only Eriu; the status of Gallia at this point is unclear. Likewise, Danica's being a vassal of Britannia is not mentioned after Gurgant. 356 BC - Helenus I in Sicambria Helenus I succeeded Priam in 356 BC in Sicambria, which he managed to enlarge again somewhat by reconquering much of Belgium, and personally slaying prince Guedon of the Morini. It is moreover unclear if the Senones and Allobroges were still affiliated with Bavaria at this point, but it seems as good an assumption as any. 343 BC - Persians retake Egypt In Egypt, Teos (Djedhor) succeeded Nectanebo I (Nakhtnebef) in 361 BC. However in 360 BC, Teos was overthrown in a coup by his nephew, Nectanebo II (Nakhthorheb). After Egypt had regained independence from Persia in 404 BC, the Persians had made several failed attempts to reconquer it, but finally in 343 BC Artaxerxes III was successful, and made himself the titular Pharaoh of Egypt, driving Nectanebo II to exile in Meroe. Meroe was ruled by Hadina (Akhraten?) from 356 BC following Atserkamen IV, and from 346 BC Atserk Amen V (Amani Neteyerike?) ruled, each of these kings ruling exactly ten years before being executed by the pagan priesthood. There is no sign of Judaism at Meroe at any time, this faith still being confined to the Ethiopian highlands, and the returned exiles in Persian Judea, as well as the states of Fila in Austria (where Rattan II succeeded Manton I in 342 BC), and Khaybar oasis in Arabia. In Carthage, Hanno III the Great followed Mago II as monarch in 344 BC.